


Kuscheln mit Kakashi

by ThisMax07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMax07/pseuds/ThisMax07
Summary: Kakashi kann den kleinen Naruto nur beruhigen, indem er während dem Gewitter kuschelt.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Kuscheln mit Kakashi

"Kakashi, du hast doch erst mein Fieber gemessen heute Morgen", beschwerte sich Naruto, als Kakashi sagte: "So, jetzt wird Fieber gemessen". Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Na und? Vielleicht ist es ja besser geworden". Also maß Kakashi Narutos Fieber und es war immer noch **39,4°**. "Immer noch nicht besser, das heißt wohl, dass wir uns noch ein bisschen ausruhen", teilte Kakashi Naruto mit und dieser meckerte: "Aber ich will wieder aus dem Bett raus und draußen was machen!" Kakashi grinste kurz, aber zuckte dann mit den Schultern und sagte: "Na, dann steh doch mal auf und renn ein bisschen in der Wohnung rum". Naruto sah ihn an und fragte erstaunt: "Echt jetzt?" Kakashi nickte. Naruto stand langsam auf und als er auf beiden Beinen stand, merkte er, dass er nicht richtig stehen konnte und machte den Anschein hinzufallen. Kakashi ging zu ihm und verfrachtete ihn wieder ins Bett. Er sagte: "Ich denke, dann wäre die Diskussion beendet, nicht?" Naruto nickte beleidigt und sagte dann: "Aber wenn ich schon die ganze Zeit hier im Bett bleiben soll, dann will ich wenigstens, dass du dich zu mir legst!" Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Vergiss es Naruto". Naruto verschränkte die Arme und motzte: "Aber Kakashi, bitte!" Kakashi schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sagte: "Nein Naruto". Naruto gab nach und sagte traurig: "Okay, dann halt nicht". Kakashi sagte: "Ich hole mir eben von zu Hause frische Klamotten, wenn ich hier noch länger bleiben muss, dann brauche ich frische". Dann teleportierte er sich mit einem Jutsu zu sich nach Hause und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er nahm sich einen Satz Klamotten und teleportierte sich wieder zu Naruto.

"Ich bin wieder da Naruto", rief Kakashi, als er im kleinen Eingangsbereich der Wohnung stand. Er ging in die Küche und machte schnell Rührei für Naruto und brachte es ihm dann: "Hier, dein Abendessen, danach wird geschlafen, damit du bald wieder fit bist". Naruto nickte und bedanke sich: "Dankeschön, Kakashi. Ich habe gesehen, dass es regnet und es sind oben schwarze Wolken, wird es Gewitter geben?" Kakashi antwortete ihm: "Ja, wird es, aber das ist doch kein Problem, oder?" Naruto schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Nein, natürlich nicht, ich bin ja kein kleines Kind mehr!" Kakashi nickte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er fragte ihn: "Möchtest du vor dem Schlafen gehen noch einen Schluck Hustensaft haben?" Naruto bejahte: "Ja, dann habe ich vielleicht nicht so viele Halsschmerzen über die Nacht". Also holte Kakashi Hustensaft für Naruto und gab ihm die Menge, die für sein Alter hinten auf der Flasche stand. Dann nahm er den Teller von Naruto brachte ihn zurück in die Küche und ging dann nochmal zu Naruto, um ihm gute Nacht zu sagen. "Naruto, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, träum was schönes Kleiner". Dann wuschelte Kakashi Naruto durch die Haare und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er schaltete das Licht aus und schloss leise die Tür.

Nun war Naruto allein in seinem Zimmer und er versuchte einzuschlafen. Als er langsam schläfrig wurde und ihm schon die Augen zufielen, knallte es draußen. In den nächsten 30 Minuten des Knallens bekam Naruto immer mehr Angst und irgendwann musste er sogar anfangen zu weinen. Kakashi hörte das Schluchzen und ging in Narutos Zimmer um zu sehen, was los war. Als er die Tür zu Narutos Zimmer öffnete, fand er einen kleinen Naruto, der in zusammengekauert und weinend in der Ecke seines Bettes lag. Er ging zu ihm und legte behutsam seine Hand auf Narutos Oberarm. Dieser sah ihn an und sagte: "Ich h-habe Angst, K-Kakashi" Kakashi nickte und sagte leise: "Ich weiß, aber jetzt bin ich ja da. du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben, das Gewitter ist nur draußen und wir sind hier drin, shh". Naruto konnte sich aber nicht beruhigen und beim nächsten Donner musste er noch viel stärker weinen. Kakashi ging also nochmal schnell von Narutos Seite, machte den Rollladen, der nur zur Hälfte zu war, ganz zu und stieg zu Naruto ins Bett. Er legte sich zu ihm und Naruto kuschelte sich sofort zu Kakashi. Dieser schloss liebevoll in den Arm und wischte ihn seine kleinen Tränchen weg. Er streichelte über seine Wange und sagte ihm beruhigend: "Keine Angst Kleiner, ich bin ja da, alles wird gut". Er streichelte noch ein paar mal über Narutos Wange, bis dieser seinen Kopf an Kakashis Brust legte und sich damit halb unter der Decke versteckte. Kakashi streichelte Narutos Hinterkopf ein bisschen, bis dieser langsam seine Augen schloss und keine Angst mehr vor dem Gewitter hatte.

Nachdem Naruto nun eingeschlafen war, dachte sich Kakashi: "Hmm, ich glaube das tut dem Kleinen Mal ganz gut, der Arme hat eh schon so viel Stress und ist so oft allein, das braucht er Mal, öfters Mal, vor allem, wenn er wieder mal so traurig ist wie letzte Woche". Mit diesen Gedanken schlief auch Kakashi ein, Naruto fest in seinem Arm.


End file.
